Réunion d'anciens élèves
by BONES-NCIS
Summary: Tu ne m'avais jamais, au grand jamais, dit que tu avait des Christian Louboutin chérie !   S'exclama Angéla en prenant la paire de chaussures.   Qui te les as acheté Brennie ?   La dite Brennie regarda son part
1. 1 Louboutins

' Seeley Booth, vous êtes invité à la réunion d'anciens élèves…' Ce fut ce qui retenu l'attention de Tempérance Brennan. « S'il te plaît Bones… Dis-moi oui… » Supplia Seeley dans un murmure à peine audible. Il attendit que Bones lui donne sa réponse mais en vain. La jeune femme resta interdite laissant un silence lourd plané dans son bureau. Après mûr réflexion, Tempérance accepta la demande de son partenaire. « Merci Bren'… Vraiment ! » Puis l'agent sortit du bureau de sa co-équipière. L'anthropologue eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux qu'une voix la rappela à l'ordre.

_Dis-mois Brennie… Pourquoi Booth semblait heureux en sortant d'ici ?

_Angela, ce n'est pas se que tu crois. Répondit la jeune femme à son amie.

_Alors explique-toi que j'en profite aussi.

_Booth veut que je l'accompagne à sa réunion d'anciens élèves…

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Angéla prenne sa meilleure amie par le bras et l'arrache au Jeffersonian. Les deux amies passèrent du temps dans les boutiques de vêtements, de chaussures mais en vain, rien n'était au goût de l'anthropologue. « Regarde celle-là… Simple et la couleur t'ira très bien… » « Angéla, le orange est signe de… » « De tu rentres dans cette cabine et tu essaye cette merveille… Allez ! » Tempérance rentra dans la cabine et quand elle en ressortit Angéla fut stupéfaite. « Je la trouve vraiment pas mal. » « Merci Sweetie… Je sais que j'ai bon goût. » « Mais… » « Je l'attendais celui-là. » « Ce n'est pas un peu trop pour une simple soirée avec Booth ? » « Je ne sais pas mais si tu veux impressionner la galerie et surtout Monsieur Muscle… C'est parfait ! » Tempérance alla se changer et payer.

La journée arriva à sa fin, Booth allait bientôt venir chercher Brennan et cette dernière n'avait toujours pas de chaussures adéquates. L'artiste vida l'armoire à chaussures et commença un tri. « Non, on dirait une nonne. » « Beaucoup trop simple Sweetie. » « Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça fait presque Lady Gaga ? »

Après avoir tout fouillé, Angéla souffla un bon coup rien ne lui plaisait et question mode, elle était plutôt calée elle désespérait. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et un Booth essoufflé entra. « Navré Bren', je viens de terminer avec Hacker… Salut Angie. » Booth regarda autour de lui et eut l'impression d'entrer dans une zone de guerre. « Tiens… Tu les avais oubliés chez moi… » Seeley tendit les Louboutin noires vernis à sa partenaire. « Tu ne m'avais jamais, au grand jamais, dit que tu avait des Christian Louboutin chérie ! » S'exclama Angéla en prenant la paire de chaussures. « Qui te les as acheté Brennie ? » La dite Brennie regarda son partenaire et se rappela de la façon dont ces merveilles étaient arrivées en sa possession…

FB

_« La Saint-Valentin est une fête commerciale qui oblige les couple à devoir dépenser une fortune pour son âme-sœur où je ne sais quel autre genre de bêtise… Franchement Seeley, est-ce qu'à chaque 14 février, tu achètes quelque chose pour ta compagne, quand tu en as une ? » Tempérance attendait la réponse de son partenaire. « Non pas vraiment mais, cette année, j'ai pris l'initiative de le faire. » « Oh… Et qu'as-tu acheté à ta conquête du mois ? » Demanda Brennan, une once de jalousie dans la voix. « Rien du tout… Je n'ai pas de conquête du mois… Même ça fait un moment que le célibat trône chez moi. Et toi, Andrew ne t'a rien acheté ? » Demanda à son tour Booth sarcastiquement. « Il a trouvé, par je ne sais quel moyen, à m'envoyer un énorme bouquet de roses chez moi et à l'institut… » « Et tu détestes les roses… C'est mon jour de chance alors ! » S'exclama Booth. « Et pourquoi ? » Demanda sa partenaire. Booth lâcha sa cuillère et sortit du Royal Diner. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand il revint, il tenait près de lui une boîte __noire et un bouquet de marguerites. « Qu'est-ce que… Non ! Je ne veux pas de cadeaux parce qu'offrir un cadeau à une femme qui n'est pas sa compagne désigne un acte réellement… » « Bones… Tais-toi et ouvre. » Brennan obtempéra et ouvrit la carte. « C'est Parker ? » Demanda-t-elle. Booth sourit et hocha la tête. Le dessin représentait des animaux et 3 personnes Brennan en conclut qu'ils étaient dans un zoo et que les personnes étaient Parker, son père et elle. Elle lut à haute voix : ' J'espère que tu passeras une bonne St-Valentin Docteur Bones ! Bisous Parker' Brennan regarda son partenaire et ne lu pas, à haute voix, le petit Post-scriptum que Parker avait soigneusement rajouté en bas de la carte. Après avoir posé la carte, Bones ouvrit la boîte… Son regard stupéfait et rayonnant de bonheur fit rire Booth. Brennan sortit l'objet de sa stupéfaction de la boîte et regarda son partenaire. « Elles ont du te coûter une fortune ! » S'exclama-t-elle. Booth hocha la tête et répondit qu'il avait une amie dans le métier. « Regarde dessous… » Lui ordonna Booth. Brennan retourna la chaussure et découvrit une inscription minuscule : 'A Bones déjà 7 ans. SB' « C'est très possessif comme mot parce que ça voudrait dire que je t'appartiens et comme je ne suis pas à toi et que… » « Tu es MA Bones et personne d'autre ne t'appelle comme ça alors, rien de très possessif, juste de vrai. » Brennan retourna à la contemplation de ses nouvelles chaussures. « J'adore ses chaussures et c'est l'un des rare créateur de chaussures que j'aime. » « Christian Louboutin, Jimmy Choo et les marques banales sont ce que tu préfères. » « Comment le sais-tu ? » « Je te connais Bones… » Brennan déposa la boîte à côté d'elle et alla s'asseoir près de son partenaire. « Je ne sais pas comment te remercier… » Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et continua : « Tu es… Adorable ! Merci et merci pour ces 6 ans ! » « Je t'en pris. » Chuchota Booth aussi doucement que son amie. « Moi aussi, j'ai un quelque chose pour toi mais ça va devoir encore attendre… » Elle lui sourit et croisa les doigts secrètement pour que le moment venu, Booth accepte son présent._

FB

« T'en as de la chance d'avoir un partenaire comme ça… » Glissa Angéla en sortant ses deux amis de leurs pensées. « Je trouve aussi… Ce n'est pas souvent qu'un homme m'offre des chaussures pour la S… » « Attends, la Saint-Valentin ? » Brennan se tut et dit à Angéla qu'elle lui raconterait plus tard. « Attends et comment se fait-il que tu les aies oubliés chez Booth à moins que… Tempérance Brennan qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ? » Demanda furieuse Angéla. « C'est une simple histoire rien de grave Angéla… » « Attend… Tu oublies tes chaussures chez un homme et cet homme est Booth ! » « Merci je suis là aussi… » « Toi… » L'artiste le montra du doigt. « On parlera après… Alors Bren ? » Bones regarda Booth et dit simplement : « Une soirée du FBI et j'ai eu trop mal aux pieds à rester debout à écouter Hacker alors Booth m'a donné une paire de Basket et en rentrant j'ai dû oublier de les reprendre. C'est comme ça que j'ai oublié mes chaussures… » Angéla parut mi-satisfaite mais ne dit rien, pourtant, dans les souvenirs de l'anthropologue et de l'agent, la soirée avait pris une autre tournure.

FB

_« Encore un verre Tempérance ! » S'exclama Andrew Hacker, un verre de whisky à la main. « Non… je crois... Que c'est bon là. »__ Brennan avait la voix pâteuse et ses grands yeux cherchaient Booth avec qui elle était venue. « Juste une petite goute… » Insista Hacker. « Une seule alors… » Brennan vida d'une traite la liqueur dans le verre et murmura le nom de Booth. « Je crois que votre partenaire est parti Tempérance… Je vais vous raccompagner. » « Non, non, non,… Booth a dit qu'il m'attendait… Il devait parler avec les stagiaires pour savoir lequel serait le sien et… Mon Dieu, ma tête…Allez chercher Booth s'il vous plaît. » Andrew se leva avec regrets et ramena l'agent Booth vers sa partenaire. « Est-ce que tout va bien Bones ? » « Seeley… J'ai mal aux pieds et je suis fatiguée et je suis aussi sûre que j'ai perdu des neurones… » Se plaignit Brennan. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demanda gentiment Booth. « Parce que ton directeur adjoint m'a fait boire jusqu'à cet état vaseux… Je veux rentrer… » Booth prit Brennan par la taille et la ramena chez lui sous le regard envieux du directeur adjoint. Brennan s'était endormie pendant le trajet et Booth dû la portée jusque chez lui, les Louboutin à la main. Quand ils furent arrivés, l'agent déposa sa partenaire sur son lit et la couvrit. « Booth… Reste s'il te plaît… »L'agent opta pour une tenue plus confortable et offrit à sa partenaire la possibilité de se changer. À nouveau dans le lit, Brennan se blottit contre Booth et jura contre Hacker. « Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je n'aime pas ce débile… » « Chut… Je dors… » Murmura Brennan. Le reste de la nuit se passa sans interruptions. Le lendemain, les deux partenaires avaient passé la journée ensemble et ce n'est quand rentrant chez elle que Brennan découvrit qu'elle avait oublié ses chaussures…_

FB

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser… » Dit tout bas Angéla. « Attends Angie… Je te raccompagne. » L'artiste sourit et prit ses affaires. Une fois devant la porte, la jeune femme prit sa meilleure amie dans les bras. « Profites-en Sweetie ! » « Merci… On se voit lundi. » « Avec tous les petits détails croustillants de votre escapade à toi et Monsieur Muscle… » Angéla sortit et laissa les deux partenaires seuls. Brennan mit le reste de ses affaires dans un sac et rejoignit Booth dans le salon. « Tout est bon ? » Brennan hocha de la tête.


	2. 2 Photos

Voila** le deuxième chapitre**... Tralalalala... Eum... Oups j'ai oublié...

**Disclaimer:** Bones ne m'appartient pas... Bla, bla, bla,... Vous connaissez la chanson :)

Et merci pour les commentaires d'encouragement! Merci LL8 pour ton commentaire qui m'a bien fait rire! Continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D

Bref... Bonne lecture!

Bisoooouuussssssmes

* * *

><p>_Comme à son habitude, Booth mit sa main dans le dos de Brennan et la dirigea vers la porte. Quand cette dernière fut fermée, Booth s'exclama : « En route pour Philadelphie ! »<p>

Le trajet se passa dans le plus grand silence… En effet, Brennan s'était endormie. Booth mit un CD en route et se concentra à nouveau sur la route. L'anthropologue ne se réveilla lorsque la voiture s'arrêta à Baltimore.

« Salut Belle au Bois Dormant. » Lui murmura Booth.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Booth… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » Demanda Brennan encore endormie.

« Pause pipi Bones… Et il faut mettre de l'essence dans la voiture… Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? » Dit Booth en prenant son portefeuille.

« Un café… Oui… Il me faut de la caféine… S'il te plaît. » Lui répondit Brennan presque excitée.

« Si je l'avais su plutôt, je me serais arrêté plus tôt. » Dit Booth en souriant.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Brennan intriguée.

« Parce que d'un coup tu parais plus réveiller… Je reviens. »

L'agent quitta l'enceinte de la voiture. Silence. Un téléphone vibra. L'anthropologue ouvra son sac et découvrit un message d'Angela. ' _Je suis enceinte Sweetie ! Enceinte… Tu t'imagines ! Je vais avoir un bébé avec Jack… Imagine comme il sera beau ! Oh ma chérie… On en reparle plus tard et désolé de t'avoir déranger mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de partager avec toi. Je t'aime ma chérie ! Fait des bisous à Monsieur Musclor ! _' Tempérance Brennan sourit de plus belle… Sa meilleure amie attendait un enfant. Trop absorbée par cette pensée, elle n'entendit pas son partenaire entrer dans la voiture.

« Tiens Bren' ton café et une barre de chocolat. » Booth tendit les achats à sa partenaire. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il la rappela. « Bones… Ici Seeley Booth… J'appelle depuis la planète… » Brennan fit volte face et lui dit : « Angela est enceinte ! » Un Booth stupéfait regardait Brennan.

La suite du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur malgré le manque de sommeil. Tempérance posa de nombreuses questions sur le Booth à l'époque du lycée. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il avait été un athlète, que beaucoup de filles lui couraient derrière, qu'il faisait parti des personnes populaires, en gros pleins de choses que Brennan savait déjà.

« Attends… J'aimerais savoir des choses que tu ne m'as pas encore dites… » Lui dit Bones.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » Demanda Booth perplexe.

« D'abord, j'ai une question : Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ? » Questionna la jeune femme.

« Et bien… Euh… Tu es ma partenaire et mon amie et… » Expliqua Booth.

« Et… ? » Insista Brennan.

« J'ai honte de dire ça mais j'avais envie qu'une jolie dame m'accompagne à cette réunion. »

« Donc tu ne voulais pas y aller seul ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à ta conquête du moment ? » Demanda à nouveau Brenan.

« De un, je n'ai pas de conquête en ce moment et de deux, tu es la personne que j'avais de toute façon envie d'emmener dans ma ville natale, dans mon chez moi. » Lui répondit Booth sincèrement. Brennan hocha la tête et continua à le questionner.

« Donc, c'est comme si on allait en mission _undercover_ ? »

« Presque sauf que cette fois, on est nous. » Lui dit Booth, avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais tu seras avec tes amis et je ne sais pas qui ils so… » Commença Brenan.

« Regarde dans la boîte à gant. » Lui ordonna l'agent gentiment.

Brennan s'exécuta. Elle y découvrit des dessins de Parker, un manuel de conduite, un gilet fluorescent orange, une lampe de poche et d'autres choses. « Prends l'enveloppe. » Continua Booth. Sa partenaire attrapa l'enveloppe en papier kraft et l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait des photos. Dehors, le soleil pointait le bout de son nez.

« C'est toi ça ? » Demanda Brennan en montrant un jeune homme grand, brun, habillé avec une tenue d'athlète.

« Ouais… Le blond c'est Ryan Wood et celui à gauche c'est Marty Kent… A l'époque, on était inséparable. »

La photo suivante montrait Seeley et une jeune fille, aux origines sûrement amérindienne. Elle était accroché au bras de son partenaire et souriait de toutes se dents.

« Qui est-elle ? » Demanda Brennan.

« Ana Matthews… Elle était venue faire un échange de culture avec notre école. J'ai été le premier à lui parler et la plupart de mes amis croyaient que je la draguais… » Répondit Booth nostalgique.

« Et là ? » Bones montra une troisième photo où apparaissait son co-équipier et uniforme de l'armée et 2 autres soldats.

« L'école de recrue… Jim Anderson et Anton Reynolds… De très bons amis… On était à l'école ensemble aussi mais pas dans le même groupe de personne Jim était plutôt un intellectuel comme toi et Anton était l'Angela en masculin… » Dit Booth en riant.

« Oh lalala… J'y crois pas… Tu t'imaginais une Angela en masculin ? Il devait être spécial non ? » Lui demanda Brennan en essayant de ne pas rire.

« Assez… On va dire qu'Angie et Anton sont faits pour se rencontrer… » Booth riait avec sa partenaire.

L'anthropologue continua à parcourir les photos de l'enveloppe, riant de temps à autre aux anecdotes de Booth.

_Le SUV entra dans Philadelphie.


	3. Chapter 3

SALUUUUUUUUT les amiiiiiis... Voilà le chapitre 3 :)

Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants ;D

J'espère que la suite plaira!

B'soooouuus sur les...Eum... Joues? ;P

* * *

><p>Le joli paysage de Philadelphie défilait devant les yeux de Tempérance. Parfois Booth lui montra des bâtiments qu'il connaissait ou des magasins. Booth continua à la route jusqu'à arriver dans son quartier. Vers 7 heures, Booth s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant ressemblant étrangement au <em>'Royal Diner'<em>. « Viens, j'ai faim. » Lui dit Booth en un sourire.

'_Uncle Dan'_ était le type même des petits restos familiaux. Un vieil homme tenait le Diner avec sa femme. Dès l'entrée son entrée, Tempérance put remarquer l'ambiance familiale, cocon et la chaleur qu'émanait l'endroit. L'agent et l'anthropologue prirent place au fond du Diner et hélèrent la serveuse.

« Bonjour Monsieur, Madame, que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda la jolie brunette un magnifique sourire aux lèvres et carnet à la main.

« Un café et la plus grosse part de tarte aux pomme-cannelle. Et toi Bren' ? » Dit Booth, les yeux brillants.

« Un thé et… C'est tout. » Lui dit la jeune femme.

« Vous ne désirez pas une part de tarte ? Je peux vous jurez, et j'en mets ma main au feu, que c'est la meilleure de toute la ville et la seule qui n'est ni trop sucrée, ni trop salée, ni trop pâteuse… Elle fond dans votre bouche telle une glace. » Argumenta la jeune fille.

« Je n'aime pas les fruits cuits mais… J'essayerai d'y goûter chez Seeley. » Dit Brennan gentiment.

« Seeley ? Comme Seeley Booth et Jared ? » Demanda la serveuse.

« Oui… Et vous êtes ? » Demanda l'agent.

« Cate Benson… La sœur à Mike et Terry… »

« Cate ? Bah ça alors… » Booth se leva et embrassa la jeune fille. « Comment vont tes frères ? » Demanda Booth.

« Mike est dans la politique et Terry est journaliste. Et toi ? » Répondit Cate.

« Agent Spécial du FBI et Tempérance est ma partenaire. » Dit Seeley.

« Enchantée… Vous avez de la chance d'avoir Seeley... Moi j'ai pu que sortir avec Jared… » Dit la jeune serveuse en gloussant légèrement et en tendant la main à Brennan.

L'anthropologue lui serra la main et lui adressa un simple sourire. Cate repartit apporter la commande.

Quand le petit-déjeuner fut servit, Booth se dépêcha de prendre une cuillère de tarte et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Sa partenaire entendit un 'Mmmh…' sortant de la bouche de Booth et sourit. Elle se décida de goûter la dite 'meilleure tarte de Philadelphie'. Appréhendant légèrement cette nouvelle expérience, Tempérance goûta du bout des lèvres la pâtisserie. Fait un : la tarte n'était pas trop sucrée, pas trop salée. Elle prit le morceau entier dans la bouche. Fait deux : ni pâteuse, ni sèche. La scientifique mâcha lentement la pâtisserie. Fait trois : elle fondait, gardant le goût des pommes et de la cannelle intacte. Conclusion : elle était parfaite.

Quand Tempérance rouvrit les yeux, un Booth l'observa en souriant de plus belle.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

« La meilleure… Avant de rentrer à D.C., on repasse en prendre un morceau pour l'équipe. » Répondit Brennan.

Les deux partenaires rirent en finissant la tarte et leurs boissons. L'agent alla payer et salua Cate en lui disant qu'ils se reverraient sûrement ce soir. La main dans le dos de Brennan, il la dirigea vers le SUV. Le véhicule continua sa route avant de se retrouver garer sur le parking d'un motel _' Chez Al'_. Booth expliqua que ce motel était celui du père de Ryan Wood et qu'il venait souvent quand ça n'allait pas chez lui. Bones lui montra un geste de sympathie en lui prenant la main. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée comme ça.

Rien n'avait changé… Sauf quelques réparations mais la couleur des murs était restée la même et il y avait toujours le même fauteuil où la mère Wood s'installait pour du patchwork ou quelque chose d'autre. Arrivés devant le comptoir, Seeley s'adressa à l'homme de dos. « Bonjours, j'aimerais 2 chambres s'il vous plaît. » La carrure massive se retourna et fixa le policier pendant 2-3 minutes avant de sourire de toutes ses dents et de s'exclamer : « J'pensais jamais te revoir Seel' ! »


End file.
